My Final Goodbye
by diamondlove1016
Summary: Jacob will always love Bella although he has a great girlfriend now he still wishes Bella were his. But will unforeseen events push Bella out of his life forever? Not the best summary but hopefully you like the story.
1. Little Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all be long to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

Okay here are something you need to know before we start this FF

This FF is set 3 years after Eclipse. There is no Breaking Dawn.

No one has imprinted aside from Sam and Jared and Leah.

Bella is still human.( You will find out why in later chapters.)

I think that is it. If it is not I am truly sorry.

Now onto "Little Voices"

I know that I will never stop being in love with Bella. Or hoping that one day she will show up at my door and tell me she has left that leech and wants to spend the rest of her life with me.

But I have to face reality and see that it will never happen. I do however have someone in my life that loves me unconditionally. Her name is Cassie and she is the only one that truly makes me happy(aside from Bella of course.). She came into my life about a year and a half ago. She reminds me a lot of Bella actually. She is always trying to make everyone around her happy even if it means sacrificing her own happiness. Everyone on the reservation loves her. And unfortunately she knows I am a werewolf. I only say unfortunately because of the way she found out. I lost control and Cassie was to close. Sam tried to pull her out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. I got her just above the right shoulder blade and it extends down to the middle of her back. You wouldn't know anything had happened to her unless she was wearing a tank top or something that didn't cover it. She rarely let the scars show not that she was self-conscious she just didn't want me to feel any worse then I already did. If thats even possible. After everything she is still by my side. I would like to say I love her with all my heart but we know that is not possible since Bella will always have a piece of it.

"Jake." I heard some one call pulling me from my thoughts. I looked to see that it was Cassie.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting down in the sand next to me.

"Just thinking." I said kissing her on the top of her head and wrapping her hand in mine.

"About what?"

"Mainly you."

"Aww. How sweet." She said leaning into my chest.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked

"Just working at the restaurant. What about you?"

"Running patrol. We caught the scent of some new vampires."

"Maybe they are friends of the Cullen's."

"They would have warned us if they were having visitors." I said yawning and trying to keep my eyes open."

"Jacob you need your sleep. How long have you gone without?"

"I don't know 36 hours maybe. Besides I can't sleep without you anyways."

"Shut up." She said laughing.

"I love that."

"What?"

"Your laugh and smile. The way your nose crinkles when you laugh. It just makes my day."

"Well thank you Mr. Black. I love seeing you smile and laugh too. But you know what I love even more?" She said standing up.

"What?"

"Seeing you well rested. Come on lets get you some sleep."

"Sound good to me." I said standing up and taking her hand as we walked back toward my house.

"So is Leah getting on your last nerve yet? I asked. Leah had left the pack about 6 months ago when she imprinted on Cassie's brother Cooper.

"No. I like Leah, she's nice."

"Ha. That two words I thought I would never hear in the same sentence Leah and nice."

Cassie pushed me playfully. We were almost to my house when I froze. I caught wind of the leeches we were trying to catch over the past few days.

"Jacob, What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Cass, I want you to run up to the house and lock the door. Do not stop." I said trying to control myself.

She didn't say anything she just nodded and ran as fast as she could to my house. She knew not to question me when it came to this. As soon as she was in the house I was off. Running as fast as I could into the woods. Once I got under the cover of the trees I took off my shorts and phased.

"_Sam?" _

"_Yeah I know Jacob. I smell it to." The rest of the pack appeared by my side in not time._

"_The scent is getting stronger. We are getting closer." Jared said._

"_There they are." Sam said._

_The next thing I heard were echo's of growling. The leeches 3 of them were leaning over a young girl she looked like she was around 14 years old. Unfortunately she was already gone. We didn't get there quick enough._

_The leeches wiped their heads up only for a moment. Thats all they need. They started to flee but we were surrounding them. In their feeding frenzy they had not realize 7 werewolves sneak up on them. They backed away from the girl._

"_Jacob, you and Embry take the dark haired female, Paul, Seth and I will take the blond male. Jared and Quil and take the other female." _

_We all let out a low growl agreeing with him. But as we were about to pounce the two female blood suckers jumped in front of the male one letting out a loud growl. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. So on three Embry and I pounced getting our canines around the neck and arm of the dark haired one. I felt a sharp blow to my ribs but didn't loosen my grip. Jared and Quil pounced on the other female. It was all a distraction because as soon as they had the other female the male blood sucker took off with Sam, Seth and Paul right behind him. We finished off the two females with ease._

"_Should we go after the others?" Quil asked._

"_No. Let just wait for a signal. If they are in trouble we'll know." Jared said._

_We sat there in silence in our wolf forms for about 5 minutes. Then Quil started chatting up a storm._

"_So Jake, How are thing with Cassie?"_

"_Dude is this really the time for male bonding?"_

"_Hey I am just trying to break the silence."_

"_Cass and I are great."_

" _Except for the fact that she doesn't know just how madly in love with Bella you truly are." Jared said._

"_Quil, How do you think Jared's girl would like to see her boyfriend without any teeth?" I said challenging Jared to keep on making his little comments._

"_Ha. Lets go kid." Jared said I was about to stand up but then I heard Sam and Paul._

"_Knock it off guys." Ordered Sam._

"_So was it as easy for you as it was for us to take that blood sucker down?" I asked_

"_He got away. He was fast and got over on to Cullen's land before we could catch him. We will let the Cullen's know. If they don't already."_

"_All right well there is nothing we can do for now. So everyone go home. Paul,Quil and I will run patrol tonight. The rest of you need your sleep. Especially you Jake." Sam said._

"_I know. Believe me I know. Well see you guys later." I said as I ran back to my house._

I was just about to my house when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't smell any of those blood suckers. It must have been a dear or something. I walked up to the door and knocked knowing it would be locked and I didn't have my keys.

"Cass, open the door its me." I heard foot steps and the lock click. As the door opened I looked up and saw someone who was not Cassie..................

I hope you like it. Please Review.


	2. Shockwave

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

When the door opened my heart fell into my stomach. The one person that could tear my life right out from under me. I stood in my door way shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here Bella?" I said as I walked into my house.

"I just wanted to see you Jake?" She said with a grin.

"Well you cant always get what you want. Where is Cassie?"

"She had a emergency at the restaurant. She left a note on the table."

"You read her note?" I said angrily. "How did you even get in my house Bella? I'm sure Cass wouldn't just leave the door unlocked."

"No. Cassie let me in before she left. She assumed that you wouldn't mind. But I guess by your reaction she was wrong. I will just leave." She said trying to hold back tears and walked out the door. I let a low growl escape from my throat. Against my better judgment I chased after her. By the time I got to her truck tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I haven't got much sleep and we were to late to save this girl from some leeches. Its been a rough couple of days."

"No,no. I should have called or something. I just wanted to see my best friend. With all thats been going on I just need to get away for a little bit."

"It's fine really. Come on. Lets go inside and hang out for a while."

"Are you sure?" She asked still teary eyed.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said as I opened her door and helped her out of the truck.

"So how is everything, any good news?" I asked as we walked into my house and sat down on the couch.

"No. Pretty much the same." She said and started to cry again.

"Bells, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. Let's not talk about any of that. How is your fancy job going? "

"Fancy?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean running your own clothing store in Port Angeles. That's pretty fancy."

"Jake. I don't own the store Alice does. And I am just a cashier. It's not like I know anything about fashion."

"I like your wardrobe a lot better then that lee-- Cullen."

"Well thanks. Anyways, How are you and Cassie doing?" She said looking at the picture of Cassie and I in a frame sitting on the coffee table.

"We are doing really good. She is great."

"She seems nice. I guess. I haven't really gotten a chance to know her. She is pretty."

"Yeah." Was all I said. Cassie had blueish green eyes and medium brown hair that fell down the middle of her back. My eyes were getting very heavy and hard to keep open.

"Jake, I can see how tired you are. I'm going to leave and your going to get some sleep."

"Bells your more welcome to stay. I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer but I won't mind if you stay. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks Jake. I will stay then. But do you mind if I get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Okay." She said as she got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

I fell asleep before Bella came back into the living room. I was having a really bad dream.

_I was in my wolf form walking in the woods behind my house. I was searching a familiar scent but I couldn't but my finger on where I had smelt it before. I ran faster and faster as the scent got stronger. When I come upon a blood sucker draining the life out of a human. I fought and fought the leech until I final finished him off. I went to look at the person laying on the ground and to my horror it was Cassie. She was lifeless but I could still her a faint heart beat. Then out of no way she let out a ear piecing scream. The next thing I knew she was standing in front of me with blood red eyes and growling such hatred. My instincts were to kill her but I phase and pleaded with her not to do anything. "Cass, please. Baby, don't do this. Please fight it. I know you can. Cassie please. It did no good she lunged at me._

Just as she was about to bit down on my neck I shot straight up from my dream in a cold sweat. My head collided with something hard. It stung a little but I was fine. I looked down at the floor to see Bella holding her head.

"Oh my gosh!!!! Bella are you alright?" I said as I pulled her up by her elbow and sat her on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm good." I could tell she was lying even without seeing her face.

"Bells, let me see the damage." She dropped her hands and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Jake, really I am okay."

"Yeah right. You have a bump already the size of a golf ball. I'm so sorry. I am going to get some ice." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some ice and a towel. I was back in seconds. "Bells, what were you doing? How did we end up banging heads?" I asked as I handed the towel and ice to Bella. She placed it on here head.

"Well you were having a nightmare or something. You were talking in your sleep and moving around a lot. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't. I was bending over you about to shake you awake when you shot up and we knocked heads."

"Well I think I should take you to see Dr. Cullen."

"Why? I'm fine really Jake. Its just a bump."

"Bells, It even stung my head a little bit. I bet you have a concision or something like that. Look you know that I hate the Cullen's. Do you honestly think I would be suggesting taking you to them if I didn't think it was serious? Now come on. That bump is getting bigger by the minute." I said as I helped her up. She stumbled into my chest. "Wow. Jake maybe your right." she said.

"Of course. I'm always right." I said with a smile as we walked out the door to her truck. I placed my arm around her waist as she wouldn't fall over. I walked her to the passenger side of the truck and helped her in.

"You okay Bells?" I asked as we pulled out of my drive way.

"Yeah. My head is just throbbing. Carlisle is at the hospital. So you can just take me there." Thank god I thought. I wouldn't have to deal with the other leeches. I don't think Bella or the pack would be to happy if I broke the treaty. "I should probably call Edward." Bella said snapping me back to reality.

"Come on Bells, cant you tell him what happened after you get check out. And I am gone."

"He would want to know."

"So. You don't have to tell him everything the minute it happens."

"Come on Jake. Why cant you just get along with him?"

"Oh yeah because I am SO sure he just cant wait to be best buds with me. Its never going to happen Bella. Even if I could get over my feeling for you I would still hate him. He's a leech. I'm a werewolf it's my natural instinct to hate his kind. It's not going to change. Ever."

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and I cut the engine. "Look, I will stay here with you but not if you call that leech. Sorry Bells, but its hard enough for me to control myself around Dr. Cullen. But I would lose it if Edward came."

She just looked at me and sighed. "Fine." she said and turned her face away from me. I didn't know what she meant. Fine leave or Fine I wont call that leech. I was about to ask her what she meant when she said "Are just going to sit here all night or are we going to go in and get me checked out?" Even thought I know I shouldn't have I couldn't help but get excited by the fact that see chose me over that leech. I hopped out of the truck and ran to her side to help her out.

We spent about and hour and a half in the hospital. Dr. Cullen told Bella it would be best if she stayed at least 24 hours for observation because she had a middle concussion. Bella reluctantly agreed to stay but only if the blood sucker boyfriend could stay with her.

Dr. Cullen didn't think it would be a problem. So of course she called that leech to ask him to come up to the hospital. As if he would say no. Those two were almost as bad as Sam and Emily.

"Well Bells, I better get going. I don't want to be here when Cullen gets here."

"Aw come on Jake." She said pouting. "Please stay just a little longer."

"Bella, we had an agreement if that leech is coming here then I have to leave. He has probably already jumped to some conclusion that I tried to kiss you again and when you wouldn't kiss me I head butted you or something."

"I told Edward what happened. He wouldn't start a fight here anyways. He respects Carlisle to much."

"Whatever, Bells. Look get some rest. I am sure you're tired. I call you tomorrow to see how you doing.? I said as I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and gave her a gently peck on the top of the head.

"Will you come back and visit me? Carlisle said I would be here at least 24 hours. I will be really bored tomorrow. "

"I am sure there will be plenty of people willing to come and visit you Bella. Besides I am spending the day with Cassie. We had this planned for a few weeks now."

"Oh. Okay." She said. I could here the disappointment in her voice. I almost broke down and told her I would be her bright and early but I decided against that.

"Well I guess I will see you whenever then. Bye Jake." She said sadly.

I should have just walked out of the room and let the conversation end there. But no I had to let my feeling get the best of me.

"Look Bells, we are having a bonfire next weekend and I want you to come. So just let me know sometime before then if you can." I said standing in the door way.

"You really want me to there Jacob?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I know that the rest of the pack don't exactly like me much anymore. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable by me being there."

"Bells, no one in the pack has a problem with you. The only one that did was Leah and she left 6 months ago. You weren't Sam's favorite person for a while but he's gotten over that. Everyone else loves you. I know Emily will be so happy to see you. And if in the event anyone does try and start something I'll hamstring them." I said smiling at the last part.

Bella laughed "Okay Jacob I will be there. Just let me know what day and time." Just them the phone for Bella's room rang. I heard both ends of the conversation.

"Tell the dog to leave. I am here in the hospital." Edward said in a harsh tone.

"Edward you don't have to be so hateful."

"Sorry. But I just don't want to do anything to embarrass Carlisle and I can still here Jacob's thoughts. So please just ask him to leave."

"Okay. I love you. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone. She was about to tell me what he had said but I already knew.

"Bye Bells, I will call you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door.

Please Review.


	3. Because of You I can love again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all be long to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

My alarm went off at 10 o'clock. I usually didn't hear it so I must have been sleeping really light or something. I was exhausted. I had only gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep yesterday and then I had to take Bella to the hospital. Which I didn't get back from until after 2am but I had to get up and get in the shower. I told Cassie I would be at her house by noon and she lived in Port Angeles so I had a little time to linger. I took a cold 15 minute shower. I couldn't get the image out of my head from the dream I had yesterday. I thought the cold water might clear my head. It helped some but every now and them it would makes its way back into my thoughts. I made myself an omelet and sausage for breakfast. Dad was always at Sue's I actually think they are secretly dating. But as far as I was concerned if they were they could just keep it a secret.

After I was done eating I got a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear. It was 10:45 when I got changing and I decided to call Bella to see how she was doing. The phone rang 3 or 4 times before she answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Morning Bells, How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I still have a slight headache and a really nasty bruise has formed but I will live."

"Yeah sorry about that. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

"Jake, you were having a bad dream you couldn't help it and come on it is me after all. I'm not exactly graceful. I would have ended up going to the hospital for hurting myself soon enough."

"Well yeah I guess your right." I said laughing.

"Thanks Jake." Bella said as she began laughing to.

"Well I am glad you are doing good. I hate to cut this conversation short but I have to go met Cassie so I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Well have fun today. Thanks for calling. Bye Jake love you."

"Love you too Bells. See you soon. Bye." I said. I headed out the door and started on my way to see Cassie. She could always make my day brighter. I arrived at her house at exactly 12:00. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard her say come in. As I entered the house I looked around the open living room but did not see her. "I'm in the kitchen." she said and I went in there to greet her.

"Hey beautiful." She said smiling as she walked toward me abandoning what she was doing before.

"Aren't I supposed to say that?" I said smiling back at her as I took her into my arms.

"Probably. But if you said it now you would just be coping off me." She said still smiling. I leaned down to give her a kiss. She kissed me lightly back.

"I missed you." She said in between kisses.

"I missed you too." I said as we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah I got some. Enough."

"That good."

"Yeah."

"You Jake, the movie doesn't start for 2 hours." She said as she climbed into my lap.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled her closer, so close that our lips were almost touching.

"And I know I had the day all planned out and we were going to have picnic and everything but why don't we just stay here at the house instead." She said as she kissed my neck. I let out a small growl making her smile. I didn't have to say anything I just pulled her lips back to mine and started kissing her passionately. I laid back without breaking our kiss. We finally pulled away from lack of oxygen. I kiss her neck and she let out a soft moan which made me smile. She pulled my lips back to hers. My hand started sliding up under her shirt to her toned but not to toned stomach. She pulled away to pull my shirt off me. My hands slide around to her back my hand traveled up her back but as soon as I felt the scares that I had left I swear my heart stopped. I pulled away from her. She knew instantly why I had.

"Jacob. Please stop."

"What?"

"You know what."

"It's just hard. It was my fault." I said turning my head away from her.

"You know what?"She said putting her hand to my face and turning it back to look at her." I am glad this happened." I couldn't believe she was saying this. I was about to interrupt her but she stopped me. "Let me finish. If this wouldn't have happened who knows if we would still be together. I would have probably thought you were cheating on me because you would have to leave all the time. I mean it would have been awesome if you imprinted on me but that didn't happen. And if this was the only way we could be together I would take the scars any day. They don't bother me. The only thing that bothers me is when I see you beating yourself up over it. You have to forgive yourself sometime Jake."

"I don't deserve you." I said looking down at her hands that were now wrapped in mine.

"Yes you do." She said leaning into me. She kissed my neck and then my lips. I ran my fingers through her hair. She started kissing with more force. My hands began moving down to her waist when I heard something outside. I pulled away again.

"What's wrong Jake?" She said breathless.

"Someone is here."

"So, they will go away." She said as she begin kissing me again. As much as I hated to I got up off the couch.

"No they wont. I can here your brother voice. Leah is with him."

"Gosh. Why does he always have the worst timing." She said as she fixed her hair as I put my shirt back on. A few seconds later the door bell rang. I sat back down on the couch knowing that Coop would more then likely just let his self in. I was right. Coop and Leah walked into the house. I guess my sensitive hearing come in handy more then I realized.

"Hey Cassie,Jake." Coop said as he walked in and sat down in one of the two chairs in the living room. Leah took the other. Leah had imprinted on Coop a year ago. So she moved to Port Angeles to be closer to him. Coop fell for her immediately. Coop was 25 he was a doctor. For some reason he didn't like me very much. I couldn't put my finger on it but I thought maybe Leah had told him how madly deeply in love I was with Bella. But why wouldn't he have told Cassie if that was the case. I guess he was just being a protective older brother. In some way's he was like a dad to her. There dad died when she was 16 and Coop took over as guardian. Cassie was the same age as me 19(according to my birth certificate anyways.)She had a lot more going for her then I did. She owned and ran the family restaurant Steele.

"So what are you two doing today?" I heard Leah ask which pulled me out of my thought.

"We were actually going to go see a movie at 2:00." Cassie said.

"Oh really, Which one?"

"Either Stolen or Watch Me Watch You."

"Oh. That cool. We are going down to La Push to see my mom and everyone else."

"Are you coming to the bonfire next weekend?" I asked.

"I am. Coop has to work." Leah said.

"There's not anyway you could take off Coop?" Cassie asked

"Unfortunately no. One of the doctors is going on vacation and they schedule me to work. I wish I could though."

"So is there any particle reason you come by today?" Cassie asked.

"Oh yeah. Do you have that old glass bowl with the flowers on it."

"Grandma's old china bowl?"

"Yeah. If you do have it do you mind if I use it today. We are having lunch with Sue and I promised to make dad's famous Chinese Chicken Salad. Sue loves it."

"Yeah let me go get it." Cassie said as she walked into the kitchen. We sat there in silence until my phone rang making all of us jump. I looked down to see that it was Sam. Great. What does he want?

I answered the phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey Jake sorry to bother you but I need you now. There has been more killings. Two hikers were found."

"Sam, man can you just take this one without me?"

"No. I need everyone here. You know the pack comes first."

"Really? You going to call Leah to?" I said in a bitter tone. Leah looked at me confused.

"Jake stop it. Leah chose to leave I couldn't and wouldn't make her stay."

"You sure as hell don't have a problem making the ones who haven't imprinted stay." I said as Cassie walked back into the room. "Look I will be there as soon as I can." I hung up without hearing his response.

"Who was that Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Sam."

"What did he want?"

"He needs me to come back. There have been more killings and he want the entire pack on this."

"I'm sorry Cass." I said as I looked up at here to see her looking disappointed.

"It's okay Jake. I know you have obligations. It's okay really."

"No its not okay. I should be able to spend one day with my girlfriend. Without any calls saying we need you to come patrol or some other crap."

"Well you know the way to solve the problem don't you?" Leah said.

"How's that Leah?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Leave the pack."

"You know what. I might just do that. I'm sorry Cassie, but I have to go. I will call you later." I said as I kissed her with maybe a little to much force. And ran out of the house. I could get there faster if I phased but that was not an option with Cassie being so close. I made it to my car and started it. When I saw Cassie running toward me.

"Jacob wait." She said as she stopped in front of the drivers side window.

"What,Cass?"

"Your not serious about leaving the pack are you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Jacob there your family."

"Your my family to. And I never get to spend time with you because of this." She just smiled at me.

"What?"

"It's just that is the first time I have heard you say I was family. That's sweet."

"Cass, if you don't know by now that I think of you as a part of my family I am obviously not doing a good job as your boyfriend of a year and a half."

"Jake you are the best boyfriend I have ever had. I wouldn't change anything." I smiled at her. "Seeing as we are family can I give you some advice?"

"Yeah."

"Cool off before you make any major decisions."

"Okay." I said knowing she was right. I just needed to cool off. She leaned in through the window and kissed me on the lips. "I better be going."

"Okay. Oh and Jake." She whispered into my ear. "You can always come back here after your patrol. Maybe we could finish what we started early." And then she kiss my neck softly. This made me smile.

"Your mean, you are so mean." I said with a smile.

"You better go."

"Yeah." I gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will." I said as I backed out of the drive way.

Please Review.


	4. Pinky Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all be long to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

It was the day of the bonfire and to be quite honest I was a little nervous. Bella and Cassie would both be their and they had only spent a few minutes together at the most since Cassie and I started dating. Now they were going to be spending a few hours. I prayed that I would be able to contain myself and not let Cassie see how deep my feeling for Bella truly ran. But that was easier said then done. When Bella's around its like no other girl exists. I can't help myself but I would try my hardest tonight. I counted down the hours until the bonfire. I finally headed to Sam's and Emily's house where the bonfire was going to be. When I got there I swear my heart stopped from what I saw. Bella and Cassie were standing next to each other talking and helping Emily set a few last minute things up. I felt like I was going to puke. As I walked toward Bella and Cassie they both looked up at me and smiled at the exact same time. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I jumped when I heard someone call my name.

"Jake, dude you okay?" I looked to see it was Embry.

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"Dude, I can hear your heart racing. You need to calm down." Embry said seeing that I was starting to shake.

"Right." I took a few deep breathes and calmed myself down. Embry caught on to why I was freaking out after a minute or so.

"Oh. I see. Bella and Cass. Jacob let me give you some advice. Don't screw what you and Cassie have up. You know I love Bella and she is pretty cool but its not worth it. She love the leech and after her mom gets better he will change her. Stop letting her hurt you." I had heard this same speech a million times over. They just didn't understand. My heart wouldn't let me let go of Bella. As long as she was still human in the back of my mind there was still a small chance that one day we could be together. If that day ever came I knew I would break Cassie's heart in exchange for Bella's. I'm horrible I know.

"Come on Jake. Just try and have fun tonight. Don't worry about that right now." Embry said.

"Yeah. I better go say hi to Cassie and Bella."

"I'll come with you." We made our way over to the table table that Bella and Cassie were standing behind.

"Hey guys." Bella and Cassie said at the exact same time and then laughed about it.

"Hey girls." Embry said walking around the table to give them all a hug. I did the same. I gave Cassie a kiss on the lips and put my arms around her.

"Hey Jake, Embry." Emily said as she walked out of the house with a batch of freshly baked chocolate cookies. Embry reached out to grab on but Emily slapped his hand away.

"No sweets before dinner." Cassie,Bella and I laughed.

"Gosh Emily. Ever since you had a kid you have been really strict." Embry said rubbing his hand. Not that it actually hurt him.

"A lot of things change when you have a child. Get used to it." Emily said with a grin on her face.

"Where is the little pup anyway?" Embry asked.

"Please don't call my son that."

"Okay then where is Eli?"

"He is playing with Claire in his room."

"Hey Leah, I am so glad you could make it." Emily said as she spotted Leah just a few feet from us. The bonfire was really fun. It wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. Except for when I found myself sitting between Cassie and Bella. Cassie got up to go talked to Leah who was sitting across the fire from us.

"So Bells, How is everything?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Thats good."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Um. Sure." We got up and walked towards the pathway that lead to the woods.

"Wow. We haven't done this in a while." I said.

"I know. It's been to long."

"Yeah."

"I miss this. Us just being able to hang out. And talk."

"Me too Bells." As we got farther into the woods I saw her shiver so I automatically put my arm around her. I waited for her to say she was fine and push me away but instead she lend into my chest and started crying.

"I hate this Jake. Why does this have to happen to me? Haven't I been through enough over the last, What? Five years. Or how ever long its been."

"I know Bells. Believe me if I could make this better I would."

"Why can't she just beat it. I hate this. I don't want to lose her. I don't think I could live if she wasn't here. Please if there is a God in heaven let my mom beat this cancer." She said still crying looking up at the dark sky.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do Bells. All I can offer you is a shoulder to cry on or hopefully I can take your mind off the subject if its only a few for a few hours. You know I am here for you regardless."

"I know Jacob." She looked into my eyes. She took my face in her hands and pulled it down toward hers. Our faces were just inches apart now. I wanted to kiss her so badly and never stop but a picture flashed in my head of Cassie. I knew I had to stop this. If it wasn't definite that Bella and I were going to be together then I wouldn't hurt Cassie. I pulled away just before our lips touched. Bella's eye's opened when she didn't receive what she thought she would.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't do this. I-I love Cassie to much."

"Oh my gosh. No Jacob I am sorry. I shouldn't have even thought about that. I am so sorry."

"It's fine Bells. It was just a moment of weakness. We were talking about your mom and you just got caught up in your emotions."

"I think I will go now. I'm sorry Jake." She said as she started running back toward Emily's house.

"Bella, wait." I ran to catch up with her which only took me a few strides. I grab her arm and stopped her.

"Jake, just let me go. I fill awful. I just want to go home."

"Fine. But just promise me you wont beat yourself up about this." Bella just stood there looking at the ground.

"Promise me." I said as I lifted her chin up and made her look at me.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise." I said with a smile but held my pinky out for her to take in her own.

"Jake, don't you think we are a little old for this?" She said with a smile.

"Your never to old." She laughed and locked her pinky with mine.

"Now you have to promise me something." She said.

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone about what happened. I don't want it getting back to Edward. I know its kind of hard with the phasing and all but if you could at least try."

"I promise. I can keep certain thing to myself if I really want to. So I will keep this to myself."

"Thanks Jake. I should really be going. Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime Bells." I said as we walked toward Emily's house. Bella said goodbye to everyone and I walked her to her car.

"Drive safe. And call me when you get home." I said as she got into the car.

"I will. And thanks again. For everything."

"No problem." I said. She waved bye as she pulled out of the drive way.


	5. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Bella's POV**

Okay I would never admit this to anyone else but I am a little jealous. I wished and wished for Jacob to find someone else but when he finally did I found myself becoming more and more jealous. When she would hug or kiss him in front of me I just wanted to rip her away from him and tell her to stay away from my boyfriend. But the truth was I had no claim to Jacob. He was not my boyfriend. And its not like Cassie was a bad person or anything quite the contrary, she was really nice. I only had spent a few hours with her at the bonfire and she made me fill very welcome. It's been three days since the bonfire and I had spent the majority of those three days at the hospital. My mom had been fighting cancer for almost 3 years now and she had decided to do her treatment at a hospital in Seattle so we could be close. Carlisle and Esme had offered to pay for my mom's living expenses and they had paid for the entire treatment she needed. Normal we would have said no way but the hospital bills were so expensive we accepted.

What was I doing? These wonderful people were paying hundreds of thousand of dollars for my mom and they didn't have to. And how do I repay them. I almost kissed Jacob. I couldn't let that happen again. I loved Edward with all my heart and I couldn't bear to see him hurt. I know he and I are suppose to be together for all eternity and when my mom got better I would marry him and then he would change me. That's what I wanted. I heard a knock on the door of the bedroom I shared with Edward pulling me from my thoughts.

"Come in."

"Hey Bella. Are you ready?" Alice said as she walked over to my bed.

"Yeah."

"You know your mom doesn't expect you to come to Seattle everyday. She already told you it's not healthy to be so upset all the time. She doesn't want to see you upset."

"Alice, she is getting out of the hospital today. I want to be there. Besides I can put on a happy face for a few hours. I will be fine. And I am not always upset I am happy here with you guys. You're my family."

"I know Bella." She said as she gave me a hug.

"I better be going." I said as I got up and walked out the door. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I would have run down stairs into his arms but I knew I would trip and fall. So I just embraced him when I got down the stairs. He put his arm around me and we walked out the door. We visited with my mom for a few hours. But she was tired and I wanted her to get all the sleep she needed. We were half way home when my phone rang. I looked to see it was Jacob. My heart stopped I wondered what he wanted. What if he changed his mind and decided to tell Edward about what almost happened at the bonfire.

"Bella, Are you going to answer that?" Edward asked. I looked at him and then answered the phone.

"Hey Jake."

"_Hey, Bells. How are you?"_

"I'm okay. We are on our way back from seeing my mom."

"_Is she doing any better?"_

"Well she is out of the hospital. But I wont consider her doing better until she beats it."

"_Well hopefully she is on her way to going that."_

"Yeah hopefully."

"_Well we need to met with the Cullen's. See if they know any more then we do about this new blood sucker. We just need to know when the best time would be."_

"I will have to talk to Esme and Carlisle. I will let him know later." Edward said.

"I am assuming you heard that Jake."

"_Yeah. Just let us know soon. We need to get rid of this leech."_

"Okay. I will talk to you later."

"_Alright. Bye Bells." _

"Bye Jacob." I hung up the phone.

"Did you know about a new vampire?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. Alice had a vision of a girl with one of our kind but she didn't recognize the girl. The weird thing is she couldn't see the girl or vampire clearly."

"That is weird."

"Yeah." We were home now and Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened my door for me. I got out and put my arms around him.

"I love you." I said leaning against his chest.

"I love you too." I looked up at him and reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back and I felt dizzy as I always did when he kissed me. I loved this feeling. I felt complete when we were together. I held the kiss as long as I could go without air but I had to pull away to catch my breathe.

"Just think. One day we will be able to kiss as long as we want and not have to worry about stupid human things like breathing." I said still hugging Edward.

"I find myself thinking more about the day you become Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I was just silent.

"You haven't changed your mind about becoming my wife have you?"

"No. I want to be your wife. I just want my mom to be there and be healthy."

"I know."

"You haven't changed your mind about changing me have you?"

"No of course not. As long as you marry me I will keep my word. But we better go in. Your shivering and I don't want you to get sick." I nodded my head in agreement and we walked up to the house.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Carlisle said as we walked in.

"Hello." I said as I walked with Edward toward the kitchen table were Esme and Carlisle were sitting. I sat down next to Edward.

"Carlisle, the wolves want to have a meeting . They have seen the new vampire and they want to know if we know anything about him." Edward said.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. When?"

"I told Jacob I would talk to you about it first and then get back to him. When is good for you?"

"How about tomorrow night at 9:00. They are more then welcome to come here." Carlisle said.

"I will call Jacob and tell him." I said as I got up from the table and walked outside. Edward stayed were he was. I had Jake on speed dial so I just pushed number 3 and put the phone to my ear.

"Yo." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the way he answered the phone.

"Hey Jake."

"_Hey Bells."_

"I was just calling to let you know that you and the pack can come here to talk about the new vampire around 9:00. Is that okay with you?"

"_To the leeches house? Uhh I think we need to pick somewhere neutral."_

"Let were do you suggest we meet?"

"_In the clearing. The same place we meet before."_

"Alright. I will let them know."

"_Okay I will see you tomorrow then. I assume you will be there."_

"Yeah."

"_Okay see you then. Love you."_

"Love you too Jake. Bye." And with that I hung up the phone and went to bed. It had been a long day and I knew that Edward,Esme and Carlisle had heard every word of my conversation with Jacob.

Please Review.


	6. Patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

I hope you like the previous chapter but now back to Jacob's POV.

It was noon on Wednesday and Quil, Embry, and myself were head to Port Angeles Cassie had invited us to have lunch at her restaurant Steele. It had 3 types of cuisine, Mexican,American and Italian. It's specialty is Italian but all there food is great. When we got there we were seated by the hostess Sadie. She was always really nice.

"Hey you three." Cassie said as she sat down next to me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cass. Thanks for inviting us." Quil said.

"Your welcome. You know you guys can come here anytime."

"So are we going to have the pleasure of you cooking for us today?" I asked.

"No. I haven't been feeling well. I don't want to take a chance on giving whatever I have to one my customers."

"You know we can't get sick." Quil said pointing to Embry,himself and me.

"Yes I know that Quil. But see these other people in here. They can."

"Oh right." Quil said. The waitress then came to take our order. We all knew what we wanted without looking at the menu.

"Anyways, what are your plans for tonight?" Cassie asked

"We have a meeting with the leeches?" Embry said.

"Why?"

"Because of a new leech we found last week. You know when I told you to go into the house."

"Oh."

"We need to see if they know him or not." I said.

"Is Bella going to be there?" She asked as the waitress brought us our food.

"Yeah probably. She rarely ever leaves those leeches side." Embry said.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Embry asked

"I was just wondering." She said. We sat there for a good 10 minutes not talking just enjoying our food.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Quil asked directing the question at Cassie.

"Oh nothing. Probably just spending the night at home..... Unless?"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Maybe I could come with you." I almost choked on my food. How could she even think that.

"Absolutely not." I said in a stern voice.

"Why?"

"You know Cass."

"Come on Jake. I know that wont happen again."

"I'm not taking that chance Cassie. End of conversation."

"Fine." She said angrily and then turned away from me.

"Cassie. Look at me please." She slowly turned to face me. I took her face in my hands.

"You know I am only doing this to protect you. I love you so much Cass. I just cant take that chance especial around those leeches." She just looked at me saying nothing. "I love you." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." She said hugging me back. She pulled back and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two." Embry said and made a gagging noise.

"Jake, we better get going. We have patrol in half an hour." Quil said. I let a low growl escape my throat.

"Yeah." I said. I hated patrol but we had to do it. Quil and Embry both put a five dollars on the table for a tip as they got up out of there chairs considering we didn't have to pay for the meal. I walked Cassie to her car, she was going home for the day since she hadn't been feeling well. I opened the door for her and she got in. I could tell she was still disappointed about not being able to go with us tonight.

"Look, when we are done with the leeches I will come back to your house. Okay?"

"Okay." She said with a slight smile.

"I will see you later." I said as I bent down to give her a kiss.

"Okay." She said with a smile as she kissed me back. I walked over to my car were Quil and Embry were.

"So should we just run back? It would be a lot faster." Quil asked.

"I'm not going to leave my car here. You two can run back if you want but I am driving."

"I'm to stuffed to run back. I'm riding." Embry said.

"Fine. Let's go." Quil said with disappointment. I couldn't believe after all this time he still love being a wolf. I know I hated it.

"Your know you can run there Quil. Just because we aren't doesn't mean you can't." I said.

"Yeah. I know. It's just funner with competition."

"We can race. Us inside the car, you outside the car."

"Come on dude. You know I will win."

"Mighty sure of ourselves aren't we." Embry said sarcastically. Quil just ignored him.

"Well your going to have to pick Because I am leaving. Riding or Running?"

"I guess I will just ride." Quil said as he got into the back seat. It was an uneventful ride back home. We didn't talk. We just listened to the radio. I dropped Embry off at his house since he didn't have patrol with Quil and I. We dropped off my car at my house and went to patrol.

"_Do you smell anything?" Quil asked._

"_Nope."_

"_Me either. Maybe the leeches were just passing through."_

"_No. I don't think so. Sam said when he was patrolling a few nights ago he smelt the same male blood sucker that got away."_

"_Do you ever wonder why so many leeches just happen upon Forks or just outside Forks?" _

"_They smell the Cullen's. They must think they are feeding here or something."_

"_Yeah. Your probably right. So you had anymore of those nightmares about Cassie?"_

"_Is it possible for you to keep to your own thoughts for once?"_

"_Sorry. Just trying to make conversation."_

"_Whatever. If you must know yes. Almost every night."_

"_That sucks."_

"_I know. Look its been over an hour, and we haven't found anything. I am going to try and get some sleep before we have to meet with the blood suckers. You should do the same." I said._

"_Alright. But its on you if Sam finds out."_

"_Fine." _I phased right there. I put my shorts on and started walking back home. Sure it would be faster to run but I just wanted to get Quil out of my head. I loved him but he could get annoying sometimes.

It took me about 10 minutes to get back to my house when I went in I looked at the clock. It was 4:30 so I had a few hours to sleep. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep but I went ahead and laid down anyways. It was easier to fall asleep then I thought it would be. But unfortunately I woke up an hour later the same way I had woke up for weeks. Dripping in a cold sweat and traumatized by my dream. It was always the same one. Cassie begin attacked by a blood sucker and then turning into one of them within seconds and lunging for my throat. I always woke up before she made it to me. I guess it bothered me so much because thats what scared me most. Her life begin ruined because of the world I brought her into. I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was just about to put some leftover hamburger helper into the microwave when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Jake, You need to come to the Cullen's now."_ I recognized the voice on the other end of the line to be Jared.

"Why?"

"_Quil was attacked."_ The plate I was holding slipped out of my hand and shattered as it hit the floor.

"W-WHAT?"

"_Just get here."_ And with that he hung up the phone. My mind was racing a million miles a minute. How bad was he hurt? Had he been bitten? Was he even still.... I cut that thought off right there as I raced out the door. I pulled my shorts off and phased faster then I think I ever have before. I ran as fast as I could not stopping for anything. I made it to the Cullen's in 5 minutes. As I got closer to the house I saw Bella waiting on the porch. I phased and put my shorts on. I ran up to Bella.

"W-where I he?"

"Inside. Come on." She said as she walked into the house. She walked into the living room and there laying on what looked like a hospital bed was Quil beaten beyond recognition his right arm and leg in a cast, his nose was clearly broken and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. I scanned over his injuries quickly as I walked toward him. I didn't see any bit marks but that didn't mean he hadn't been bitten.

"He hasn't been bitten Jacob." Edward said obviously reading my thoughts.

"Edward, Jasper and I were hunting when we come upon Quil unconscious. We brought him back here immediately." Carlisle said.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"No he's not going to be okay Jacob. Why would you leave Quil out there to patrol alone?" I heard Jared's angry voice say from behind me. I didn't answer him I just stood their looking down at Quil.

"Enough. Jared." Sam commanded. "Jacob, please just tell us what happened. You and Quil were supposed to be patrolling together. Did you two get separated somehow?" Sam asked. I just stood there for a minute but I knew I would have to answer sometime.

"Yeah. Um we didn't catch a scent after about an hour and so I told Quil to just go home and get some sleep before we had to met up with the Cullen's. And that I was going to do the same." I said still not taking my eyes off Quil. "This is all my fault." I said as I fell to my knee's and my head fell into my hands.

"Your right Jacob it is your fault. If you hadn't left Quil out there by himself this never would have happened." Jared said. I just sat there taking the verbal abuse I knew I deserved.

"Look the important thing is that we found Quil when we did. And to answer your earlier question Jacob. Yes Quil will be as good as new in a few weeks." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is right. We still have our brother. And we have the Cullen's to thank for that. Thank you all." Sam said.

"I think you and your pack have done more then enough to help my family. No thanks necessary."

"Quil." I heard Bella say. I looked up to see Quil opening the one eye he could.

"What's going on?" He asked in a weak voice.

"You were attacked. Carlisle,Edward and Jasper found you." Bella said.

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"It was my fault." I said standing up. Trying to fight back tears.

"What?" Quil said with a faint smile.

"It was my fault. I am the one who told you to go home and ended patrol early. I am so sorry Quil."

"Jake, come on bro. It can't be your fault. Unless your the one who attacked me."

"No of course not. But still I should have just finished our patrol instead of insisting that we call it quits early."

"I should have gone home when you told me to. I decided to patrol a little more. I don't really remember anything after that but I wouldn't be here right now if I had just gone home." I still knew it was my fault he was attacked but I just let him have the last word since he was the one laying in the bed.

"Look I know you all would like to talk to Quil but he really needs his rest. We are going to transport you home tomorrow so you should really get some sleep. Anyone that wants to stay is more then welcome." Carlisle said. I was planning on staying right by Quil side. I sat down in the chair right next to his bed and just starred out the window. I jumped a little when Quil said my name.

"Jake, shouldn't you be going?"

"What? Why?"

"Well I know you promised Cassie you would go to her place after the Cullen's."

"That was before this happened. She will understand."

"Jake, go. There is no reason for you to be here. Embry and Sam are staying so I will be fine."

"No. I want to stay."

"Don't make me make the Cullen's kick you out."

"Yeah right." I said with a grin.

"Come on Jacob. Go. I want you to go. You can be my servant when I go home. But right now the best thing you can do for me is leave. Go spend what time you can with Cassie." I looked at him. I finally gave in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get out of here. Your annoying me." Quil said smiling.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow then." Before I got to the door I heard Edward call my name. I turned around to see what he wanted.

"We know who the vampire in the woods is. Sam should me what he looked like."

"And you all know him?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"So who is he?"

"James."

James? That name sounded familiar. Were had I heard it before? After a few seconds it came to me."You mean that leech who attacked down in Arizona? I thought you killed him?" I said getting more angry by the minute. I was shaking so bad Sam was over to me before I knew it. His hand on my shoulders.

"Calm down Jacob." I was still shaking very hard. "Jacob" Sam snapped and I slowly stopped shaking.

"We are just as surprised Jacob." Carlisle said. "We dont know how this happened."

"It doesn't matter how. We just need to find him and kill him. This time make it stick. Before he hurts someone we all love." Everyone knew he was talking about Bella.

"You are right. So what can we do?" I asked

"You are doing it. Just keep a eye out for him."

"Okay. Well I am going to go." I turned and walked out the door. I phased and ran to Cassie's house.

I hope you like this chapter. Reviews welcome.


	7. Relax

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

I hope you like the previous chapter but now back to Jacob's POV.

It was noon on Wednesday and Quil, Embry, and myself were head to Port Angeles Cassie had invited us to have lunch at her restaurant Steele. It had 3 types of cuisine, Mexican,American and Italian. It's specialty is Italian but all there food is great. When we got there we were seated by the hostess Sadie. She was always really nice.

"Hey you three." Cassie said as she sat down next to me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cass. Thanks for inviting us." Quil said.

"Your welcome. You know you guys can come here anytime."

"So are we going to have the pleasure of you cooking for us today?" I asked.

"No. I haven't been feeling well. I don't want to take a chance on giving whatever I have to one my customers."

"You know we can't get sick." Quil said pointing to Embry,himself and me.

"Yes I know that Quil. But see these other people in here. They can."

"Oh right." Quil said. The waitress then came to take our order. We all knew what we wanted without looking at the menu.

"Anyways, what are your plans for tonight?" Cassie asked

"We have a meeting with the leeches?" Embry said.

"Why?"

"Because of a new leech we found last week. You know when I told you to go into the house."

"Oh."

"We need to see if they know him or not." I said.

"Is Bella going to be there?" She asked as the waitress brought us our food.

"Yeah probably. She rarely ever leaves those leeches side." Embry said.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Embry asked

"I was just wondering." She said. We sat there for a good 10 minutes not talking just enjoying our food.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Quil asked directing the question at Cassie.

"Oh nothing. Probably just spending the night at home..... Unless?"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Maybe I could come with you." I almost choked on my food. How could she even think that.

"Absolutely not." I said in a stern voice.

"Why?"

"You know Cass."

"Come on Jake. I know that wont happen again."

"I'm not taking that chance Cassie. End of conversation."

"Fine." She said angrily and then turned away from me.

"Cassie. Look at me please." She slowly turned to face me. I took her face in my hands.

"You know I am only doing this to protect you. I love you so much Cass. I just cant take that chance especial around those leeches." She just looked at me saying nothing. "I love you." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." She said hugging me back. She pulled back and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two." Embry said and made a gagging noise.

"Jake, we better get going. We have patrol in half an hour." Quil said. I let a low growl escape my throat.

"Yeah." I said. I hated patrol but we had to do it. Quil and Embry both put a five dollars on the table for a tip as they got up out of there chairs considering we didn't have to pay for the meal. I walked Cassie to her car, she was going home for the day since she hadn't been feeling well. I opened the door for her and she got in. I could tell she was still disappointed about not being able to go with us tonight.

"Look, when we are done with the leeches I will come back to your house. Okay?"

"Okay." She said with a slight smile.

"I will see you later." I said as I bent down to give her a kiss.

"Okay." She said with a smile as she kissed me back. I walked over to my car were Quil and Embry were.

"So should we just run back? It would be a lot faster." Quil asked.

"I'm not going to leave my car here. You two can run back if you want but I am driving."

"I'm to stuffed to run back. I'm riding." Embry said.

"Fine. Let's go." Quil said with disappointment. I couldn't believe after all this time he still love being a wolf. I know I hated it.

"Your know you can run there Quil. Just because we aren't doesn't mean you can't." I said.

"Yeah. I know. It's just funner with competition."

"We can race. Us inside the car, you outside the car."

"Come on dude. You know I will win."

"Mighty sure of ourselves aren't we." Embry said sarcastically. Quil just ignored him.

"Well your going to have to pick Because I am leaving. Riding or Running?"

"I guess I will just ride." Quil said as he got into the back seat. It was an uneventful ride back home. We didn't talk. We just listened to the radio. I dropped Embry off at his house since he didn't have patrol with Quil and I. We dropped off my car at my house and went to patrol.

"_Do you smell anything?" Quil asked._

"_Nope."_

"_Me either. Maybe the leeches were just passing through."_

"_No. I don't think so. Sam said when he was patrolling a few nights ago he smelt the same male blood sucker that got away."_

"_Do you ever wonder why so many leeches just happen upon Forks or just outside Forks?" _

"_They smell the Cullen's. They must think they are feeding here or something."_

"_Yeah. Your probably right. So you had anymore of those nightmares about Cassie?"_

"_Is it possible for you to keep to your own thoughts for once?"_

"_Sorry. Just trying to make conversation."_

"_Whatever. If you must know yes. Almost every night."_

"_That sucks."_

"_I know. Look its been over an hour, and we haven't found anything. I am going to try and get some sleep before we have to meet with the blood suckers. You should do the same." I said._

"_Alright. But its on you if Sam finds out."_

"_Fine." _I phased right there. I put my shorts on and started walking back home. Sure it would be faster to run but I just wanted to get Quil out of my head. I loved him but he could get annoying sometimes.

It took me about 10 minutes to get back to my house when I went in I looked at the clock. It was 4:30 so I had a few hours to sleep. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep but I went ahead and laid down anyways. It was easier to fall asleep then I thought it would be. But unfortunately I woke up an hour later the same way I had woke up for weeks. Dripping in a cold sweat and traumatized by my dream. It was always the same one. Cassie begin attacked by a blood sucker and then turning into one of them within seconds and lunging for my throat. I always woke up before she made it to me. I guess it bothered me so much because thats what scared me most. Her life begin ruined because of the world I brought her into. I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was just about to put some leftover hamburger helper into the microwave when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Jake, You need to come to the Cullen's now."_ I recognized the voice on the other end of the line to be Jared.

"Why?"

"_Quil was attacked."_ The plate I was holding slipped out of my hand and shattered as it hit the floor.

"W-WHAT?"

"_Just get here."_ And with that he hung up the phone. My mind was racing a million miles a minute. How bad was he hurt? Had he been bitten? Was he even still.... I cut that thought off right there as I raced out the door. I pulled my shorts off and phased faster then I think I ever have before. I ran as fast as I could not stopping for anything. I made it to the Cullen's in 5 minutes. As I got closer to the house I saw Bella waiting on the porch. I phased and put my shorts on. I ran up to Bella.

"W-where I he?"

"Inside. Come on." She said as she walked into the house. She walked into the living room and there laying on what looked like a hospital bed was Quil beaten beyond recognition his right arm and leg in a cast, his nose was clearly broken and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. I scanned over his injuries quickly as I walked toward him. I didn't see any bit marks but that didn't mean he hadn't been bitten.

"He hasn't been bitten Jacob." Edward said obviously reading my thoughts.

"Edward, Jasper and I were hunting when we come upon Quil unconscious. We brought him back here immediately." Carlisle said.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"No he's not going to be okay Jacob. Why would you leave Quil out there to patrol alone?" I heard Jared's angry voice say from behind me. I didn't answer him I just stood their looking down at Quil.

"Enough. Jared." Sam commanded. "Jacob, please just tell us what happened. You and Quil were supposed to be patrolling together. Did you two get separated somehow?" Sam asked. I just stood there for a minute but I knew I would have to answer sometime.

"Yeah. Um we didn't catch a scent after about an hour and so I told Quil to just go home and get some sleep before we had to met up with the Cullen's. And that I was going to do the same." I said still not taking my eyes off Quil. "This is all my fault." I said as I fell to my knee's and my head fell into my hands.

"Your right Jacob it is your fault. If you hadn't left Quil out there by himself this never would have happened." Jared said. I just sat there taking the verbal abuse I knew I deserved.

"Look the important thing is that we found Quil when we did. And to answer your earlier question Jacob. Yes Quil will be as good as new in a few weeks." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is right. We still have our brother. And we have the Cullen's to thank for that. Thank you all." Sam said.

"I think you and your pack have done more then enough to help my family. No thanks necessary."

"Quil." I heard Bella say. I looked up to see Quil opening the one eye he could.

"What's going on?" He asked in a weak voice.

"You were attacked. Carlisle,Edward and Jasper found you." Bella said.

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"It was my fault." I said standing up. Trying to fight back tears.

"What?" Quil said with a faint smile.

"It was my fault. I am the one who told you to go home and ended patrol early. I am so sorry Quil."

"Jake, come on bro. It can't be your fault. Unless your the one who attacked me."

"No of course not. But still I should have just finished our patrol instead of insisting that we call it quits early."

"I should have gone home when you told me to. I decided to patrol a little more. I don't really remember anything after that but I wouldn't be here right now if I had just gone home." I still knew it was my fault he was attacked but I just let him have the last word since he was the one laying in the bed.

"Look I know you all would like to talk to Quil but he really needs his rest. We are going to transport you home tomorrow so you should really get some sleep. Anyone that wants to stay is more then welcome." Carlisle said. I was planning on staying right by Quil side. I sat down in the chair right next to his bed and just starred out the window. I jumped a little when Quil said my name.

"Jake, shouldn't you be going?"

"What? Why?"

"Well I know you promised Cassie you would go to her place after the Cullen's."

"That was before this happened. She will understand."

"Jake, go. There is no reason for you to be here. Embry and Sam are staying so I will be fine."

"No. I want to stay."

"Don't make me make the Cullen's kick you out."

"Yeah right." I said with a grin.

"Come on Jacob. Go. I want you to go. You can be my servant when I go home. But right now the best thing you can do for me is leave. Go spend what time you can with Cassie." I looked at him. I finally gave in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get out of here. Your annoying me." Quil said smiling.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow then." Before I got to the door I heard Edward call my name. I turned around to see what he wanted.

"We know who the vampire in the woods is. Sam should me what he looked like."

"And you all know him?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"So who is he?"

"James."

James? That name sounded familiar. Were had I heard it before? After a few seconds it came to me."You mean that leech who attacked down in Arizona? I thought you killed him?" I said getting more angry by the minute. I was shaking so bad Sam was over to me before I knew it. His hand on my shoulders.

"Calm down Jacob." I was still shaking very hard. "Jacob" Sam snapped and I slowly stopped shaking.

"We are just as surprised Jacob." Carlisle said. "We dont know how this happened."

"It doesn't matter how. We just need to find him and kill him. This time make it stick. Before he hurts someone we all love." Everyone knew he was talking about Bella.

"You are right. So what can we do?" I asked

"You are doing it. Just keep a eye out for him."

"Okay. Well I am going to go." I turned and walked out the door. I phased and ran to Cassie's house.

I hope you like this chapter. Reviews welcome.


	8. Limits

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Cassie had agreed to cater Bella's mom's party. I wasn't to happy when I learned Cass would be in the Cullen home. I didn't want her anywhere new those leeches let alone in their house. But I had to be on my best behavior for Bella's sake. The party was tonight at 7:00 but Cassie and some of her staff had to be there early so they could set up. So there for Quil, Embry, and I would be their early also. As much as I wanted to speed as less time possible with those leeches I wasn't going to let my girlfriend be in a house with them alone. Regardless of the fact that Bella,Rene,Charlie and Phil were going to be their also. It would take no time for them to become the main course if the Cullen's wanted them to. Embry, Quil, and I got to the Cullen's house the same time Cassie and her staff did. We help them take the food inside. I offered to help but Cass said they were fine. I stayed right by here until she became irritated.

"Jake would you please stop hovering over me. I cant think when you are this close." She said as she was preparing the mushroom ravioli.

"I make you that distracted huh?" I said with a grin moving closer to her.

"No." She said and slap me playfully on the stomach. "You are annoying me. I need to get this done by 7:00. And it is now 6:15. That means I have 45 minutes to get the rest of the food prepared and sat on the table."

"Well I volunteered my services. I can cook you know."

"Okay babe. If you want to help could you get all the tray's ready so when the food is done I can put it right into the tray's?"

"Yeah sure no problem." I said as I got the tray's and started seating them in a row.

"Thank you." She said looking at me and then turned back to finish what she was cooking. At 6:55 the table was set and everyone was coming in to the dining room.

"It looks great Cassie. Thank you so much for doing this for Bella." Alice said in her disgusting sweet voice.

"Oh no problem. It's my pleasure." Cassie turned to me and in a quiet voice said "I better be going."

"Your not staying?" Alice asked.

"Oh, No I was just here to cook. I don't want to intrude. This is a family thing."

"Oh you want be intruding. Trust me Bella would love for you to stay."

"Yeah, Cassie I would love it if you stayed." Bella said as she walked over toward us.

"Really?" Cassie said smiling.

"Yes. Of course."

"Well okay then. Thank you Bella,Alice." I was on the verge of coming undone. Bella knew I didn't want Cassie around these leeches any longer then she had to be. But I bit my tongue and said nothing.

I made sure Cassie at between me and Embry with Quil on the other side of Embry. I wouldn't break the treaty without just cause but if they tried anything all hell would break loose. About half way threw dinner Phil stood up and made a short speech.

"I would just like to make a toast to Rene. You have lite up so many people's life and thankfully will continue to do so. I don't know what I would do without you. Or I am sure any of us for that matter. I love you. And am over joyed that you have beat this cancer." Everyone said cheers and Rene and Bella had tears in there eyes.

"Excuse me Esme? May I use your restroom?" Cassie asked a few minutes later.

"Oh of course dear. Let me show you the way." I was about to get up when Embry pulled my arm and gave me a look that I knew was don't. I reluctantly sat back down.

**Cassie's POV**

I followed Esme down a long hallway.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said with a smile opening the door to the bathroom for me.

"Thank you Esme." I said smiling back at her. She walk back down the hall and I am assuming went back to the dinning room.

My stomach was so upset but I couldn't get sick here. Almost everyone would hear me. I had to keep my food down. Which was becoming harder and harder to do by the second. I hated what they call morning sickness. It was morning,noon and night. I was still in shock about this whole thing. It had been about a month that I have known I was pregnant. About two months or so along. I was going to tell Jake the day I found out for sure that I was in fact pregnant but he never called me back and then I kind of lost my nerve. I know he deserves to know but I am terrified. I don't know how to break the news to him. We didn't mean for this to happen. I turned on the cold water and cupped my hand so I could get a drink of water. I just had to hold it in for half an hour. I didn't think that was possible but I tried my hardest. I didn't want to throw up and everyone think it was food poisoning or something like that. That would not be good for business. I was just about to open the door when I felt it coming up I couldn't hold it down. Thankfully I got to the toilet in time. Great any minute now Jake would come up here and ask me what was wrong. I rinsed out my mouth and stuck a piece of gum I had in my pocket in my mouth. I walked out the and to my surprise no one was out there waiting for me. I walked as fast as I could back to the dinning room, slowing my pass just before I turned the corner.

"Sorry, I took so long. I got lost on the way back." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh I am sorry dear. I should have waited for you." Esme said.

"Oh its fine. No harm done." I said as I sat back down next to Jacob.

**Jacob's POV**

I knew she was lying. I heard her puking not even 5 minutes ago. I seriously hoped the food wasn't bad. I didn't care if I got sick but I didn't want Bella or anyone else to get sick who could get sick.

"Well this was wonderful. Thank you all some much." Rene said as she stood up. "And thank you to Cassie for making this wonderful food. I absolutely loved it. Bella, sweetie you are my world. I love you so much baby. And I am so happy you have found Edward and all of the Cullen's."

"Thanks mom." Bella said standing up to give Rene a hug. Everyone was standing up now and giving hugs to Rene. We were about to leave when Edward asked to speak to me for a minute.

"Jake." I heard Cassie say and I practically ran over to her. I didn't know why she had puked but I was worried. She had been sick quiet often over the past few weeks.

"I am going to go ahead and go. I have a big day at work tomorrow and I am really tired."

"You want me to come with you. You look kinda pale."

"No stay. I know Bella probably wants to spend some time with you. You two hardly got to talk. I will be fine really."

"Alright, I will be there in about an hour." I said.

"Okay." She said and gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked off to her car. I watched her walked away. Hoping that she would be awake when I got to her house so we could talk. I turned around and walked toward the leech.

"What do you want?" I said

"Tell him Alice." Edward said in a calm voice.

"I had a vision a few months back about a girl with one of our kind. I didn't know who the girl was until tonight. When I met Cassie."

"W-W-What?"

"Cassie was with James."

"The leech that got away. That you didn't kill after all in Arizona. Why didn't you tell me this before Cass left?" I was getting really angry now. I was shaking.

"You need to calm down Jacob." Edward had the nerve to say to me.

"Calm down?"

"Yes think of Bella. If you phase in front of certain people here she will never forgive you." As much as I hated to admit it the leech was right. I took a couple of deep breathes and slowly gained control.

"When does this happen?" I asked looking at Alice.

"I don't know. The vision became more clear as things started to be known but I still cant pinpoint the time or place. Its to blurry. At first I couldn't really make out either of them. But it started to become more clear. I wasn't sure who the girl was until I saw the tattoo around Cassie's wrist. It is identical to the girl's I see in my vision."

"A lot of people of a black band around there wrist. How do you know its Cassie? It could be anyone."

"It could be if it weren't for the fact the girl in my vision has the initials RZS in white on the back of her wrist."

I was shocked. RZS stood for Robert Zachary Steele. Cassie's father. Cassie got the tattoo after her dad died. Coop and herself had the exact same one. "You couldn't tell me this before Cassie left? What if he has her now?"

"Jacob you need to calm down and lower your voice. You wouldn't want to ruin this night for Rene or Bella would you?"

"No." I said through clinched teeth. I was panicking. I had to get to Cassie as soon as possible. Bella was talking to her mom and Esme when I walked up.

"Hey everyone." I said putting on a lame fake smile. "I don't mean to interrupt but Bella something has come up and I have to go."

"Now? We didn't even get to talk."

"I know. But its a family emergency so I have to go."

"Is it your dad? Is something wrong?"

"No. He is fine. Look umm Edward or Alice will explain. I am sorry I cant stay. Rene I am so glad your better. Thank you for letting me come tonight." I said as I gave her a hug,

"Thank you Jacob. And absolutely. Bella thinks of you as family too. So any family of Bella's is family of mine."

"I will call you tomorrow Bells." I said giving her a quick hug. "Esme, thank you for letting me come as well."

"Your welcome Jacob. Anytime." I didn't know if she really meant that or was she just putting on a show for Rene's shake. I really didn't car. I ran to my car and drove to La Push and dropped it off at home. I could get to Cassie's quicker if I ran. So I phased and ran to Port Angeles. It took me 5-10 minutes. I wasn't counting. I grabbed the hidden key and ran inside up to Cassie's room. She was sound asleep. I let out a big sign of relief. I was hoping she would still be awake so I could ask her why she got sick but I would worry about that tomorrow. I just wanted to lay down next to her and make sure she stayed safe.

Please Review.


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note

I am SOO sorry about the repeat on chapter 7 I didnt even notice until I looked at it the other day. So I will get the real chapter 7 up tonight. Promise.


	10. The Real Chapter 7 sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

It has been a month and a half since Quil was attacked. He had made a speedy recovery which was good. He had to spend 2 weeks in bed but after that he was basically as good as new. I still hadn't forgave myself for leaving him out their alone. And I never would but for Quil sake I went back to acting like I normal did around him before the attacked. I didn't complain near as much as I used to about patrolling. Mainly because we didn't have to patrol as often. We hadn't caught a new scent since Quil was attacked. We did however figured out(with help from Edward.) that the leech that got away was James. The one who attacked Bella shortly after she came to Forks. The Cullen's were shocked. They didn't know how he was alive. Either he somehow came back to life or there was a shape shifting vampire out there who happened to take the form of James. Either way we were all worried. I was sitting in my living room kinda watching a show about ghosts when I jumped from a loud pounding on my door. I got up and answered it.

"Hey Bella, I wasn't expecting you." I said with a smile.

"I know Jake. This isn't a bad time is it I just couldn't wait to tell you." She was talking so fast I had to take a second to process what she had just said.

"No. It's fine. Come in." She came in and stood in the middle of the living room bouncing up and down like she had to many cups of coffee.

"Bells are you o--" I was saying as I tried to calm her down. But she cut me off.

"My mom is in remission. The cancer is gone." She said with tears in her eyes but smiling at the same time.

"Oh my gosh Bells, I'm so happy for you." I said as I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a big hug.

"Cant breathe Jake."

"Oh sorry." I said as I loosened my grip on her but still keep my arms lightly around her.

"I know its so incredible. Anyways, we are having a party for her at Edward's house and I would love for you to come." I stopped smiling.

"Oh come on Jake. For me. I want my best friend to be there. And my mom wants to see you again. Please." She said making puppy dog eyes at me. I just stared at her for a few minutes.

"Fine." I finally said.

"Thank you,thank you,thank you." She said and gave me a hug. She then went to sit down on the couch .I followed.

"No problem. Anything for you Bells."

"Anything?"

"Yeah." I said with a questioned look on my face. What was she up to.

"Well I was wondering since you are the worlds greatest friend you could ask Cassie if she would cater . My mom loves the food at her restaurant and I want to make this party really special."

"You know Bells, you could ask Cassie yourself. She doesn't bite." Bella raised an eyebrow at the last thing I said. "You know what I mean." I said pushing her playfully.

"I know. But I don't know her that well and I don't want her to fill obligated to say yes."

"Why would she fill obligated to say yes?"

"Because, we are best friends and she might think that you might think she doesn't like me if she says no."

"So you want me to ask her so she fills obligated to say yes to me because I am her boyfriend."

"Okay lets stop saying obligated. But yes basically."

"Give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me please."

"Fine." She said as she handed me her phone. I quickly put Cassie's number into Bella's phone.

"There. Now you can call her and ask."

"You suck." She said as she took back her phone and stood up.

"No,no. I believe that is what your boyfriend does."

"Shut up."

"Where are you going?" I asked as she started to walk to the door.

"I have to go. Sorry. But my mom is coming here to stay for a few days. Maybe longer."

"What do you mean maybe longer? Did she and Phil decide to move to Forks."

"Ha! Like my mom would ever willingly move to Forks. No I just say maybe longer because of the wedding." My heart shank. I had completely forgotten about the wedding. I didn't say anything I just walked over to her. I positioned my arms on either sides of the door which Bella was now backed against.

"Bella. Can you honestly tell me that you can go the rest of your life without this." I lend down and kissed her softly on the lips. I know that I said I wouldn't mess things up between Cassie and me but I could not help myself. She was talking about marring that leech again. I had to do something. I expected her to hit me and end up hurting herself but that didn't happen. Bella pulled me closer. Bella finally pulled away after a minute so we both could breath. She had tears pouring down her face. I brought both my hands to her face, she pushed them away and ran out the door. I ran after her. She was almost to her car when I caught up with her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Bella, we need to talk about what just happened."

"No we don't. I was a lapse in judgment."

"Oh please Bella. You know you wanted that kiss just as much as I did."

"You are right. I did want that kiss. But now I can answer your question.... Yes Jacob. I can live without your kiss. Because I have Edward. I don't want anyone else but him. But I do want us to be able to be best friends again without unwanted feeling getting in the way."

"You seem really happy with Cassie and from what I have heard and when I have been around her she is really good for you Jake. I know she makes you happy and you love her. So just let go. I am going to be with Edward and only him. I love you Jake. But I'm not in love with you. Just try and let yourself love Cassie completely. Please." My heart felt like it was crumbling. I like ever word she said a piece of it was falling off into nothingness. I knew that it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do but I knew she was right. All I manged to get out of my mouth was "Fine." She gave me a hug and then took off. I don't really remember anything about the rest of the day. It was just a haze. The next thing I knew I was waking up to a sharp blow to the ribs.

"Rise and shine Jakey." I heard what was Embry's annoying voice say.

"If you ever wake me up like that again. I will make sure you don't see daylight for a week."

"Oh I'm scared now." Embry said sarcastically

"What time is it anyways?"

"10:00."

"P.M.?"

"Uh no stupid. Does it look dark outside?"

"Man, I sleep good." I said with a smile as I sat up in bed.

"Glad for ya." Embry said.

"So I was think we could work on my car today. Its been messing up lately."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Quil said as he walked into the room.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Aw man I had a atomic burrito and it just didn't settle right. I was using your bathroom. I'm warning you don't do in there for at least an hour."

"What?" I said and let a growl escape.

"I just kidding. I went to get some doughnuts for breakfast. There in the kitchen if you two are hungry." Thats all he had say. I was out of my bedroom before Quil or Embry and Quil was standing right by the door. Quil was smart and got a dozen doughnuts for each of us. We ate them in the living room and watch a movie. I ran up stairs to get my phone when I notice I had a missed call. It was from Cassie but she left me a message. I put the phone up to my ear to hear the message.

"_Hey Jake, its me. Um could you call me sometime. I need to talk to you. I'm going to be at the restaurant all day so call me around 2:00 or so. I should be able to get away for a little bit. Anyways I love you and talk to you later. Bye."_

"So what did you do yesterday Jake?"

"Uh pretty much just laid around the house. Bella came over."

"Oh yeah. What did she want?"

"Her mom is in remission. They just found out and Bella is having a party for her."

"Oh and she thought she would invite you to a party with a room full of blood suckers." Embry's voice said from under the car.

"Well yeah. But she wants Cassie to cater it. She wanted me to ask her but I told Bella she would have to."

"Very brave. Your girlfriend and the girl you are madly in love with talking alone. This should be interesting." Embry said.

"Bella wont say anything to Cassie."

"Well lets hope not. I don't want to have to deal with depressed Jacob again." I ended that conversation on that note and talked about other things. I have to admit I missed being able to just hang out with my two best friends and not worry about the wolf part of us. We spent the rest of the day either in the garage or in my house. I hoped to have more days like this.

Please Review.

Thanks to my fans.


End file.
